vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hex (Original) (Ben 10)
|-| Original Series= |-| Alien Force/Ultimate Alien= |-| Omniverse= Summary Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his vast magic powers and currently lives in a large tower-like building. He has a niece named Charmcaster who is mostly with or around him because her father Spellbinder was murdered by Adwaita. He once possessed five magical, mystical charms called the Charms of Bezel, created by the master magician Bezel, that give him the immense powers and abilities of levitation, fire, reincarnation, lightning, and luck, in addition to his own spell-casting abilities. After getting through depression, Hex changed his ways and became a professor at Friedkin University, becoming his former archenemy's favorite teacher. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A physically. Low 7-C with magic | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A | At least High 5-A Name: Hex Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 56 in Ben 10 | 61 in Alien Force | 62 in Ultimate Alien and Omniverse Classification: Human, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Animation, Plant Manipulation, Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Summoning (Can summon stone creatures), Forcefield Creation, Limited Reality Warping, Time Travel, Weather Manipulation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Can see invisible people, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, BFR, Portal Creation, Sealing. With the Charms of Bezel: Enhanced Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Telekinesis, Resurrection (Allows the wielder to return to life or recover from physical wounds and injuries and regain consciousness if the user is unconscious), a lot of good luck, gives misfortune to any opponent, likely many others (taught Charmcaster basically everything she knew) Attack Potency: ' Multi-City Block level+' physically (Fought with Cannonbolt). Small Town level with magic (Gargoyles that were animated with his power were capable of fighting on par with and harming Four Arms. Should be comparable to his shields, as they use the same source of power.) | At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Should be superior to Gwen and Charmcaster) | At least Dwarf Star level (It is said that, within his library, he is "unbeatable". With his totem, Charmcaster stomped Anodite Form Gwen) Speed: Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Cannonbolt. Could even hit XLR8 with a spell.) | Likely Athletic Human with FTL attack speed and reactions (Comparable to Lucky Girl) | At least Massively FTL combat speed and reactions (His totem made Charmcaster as fast as Gwen) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Sent Cannonbolt flying with a blow of his staff) | At least Small City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Dwarf Star Class (His power made Charmcaster able to harm Gwen and easily destroy her shields) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Withstood an attack from Cannonbolt. Also withstood several punches from XLR8). Small Town level with magic (His shield withstood an attack from Four Arms) | At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Should be at least comparable to Ben's weaker aliens) | At least Dwarf Star level (His totem made Charmcaster immune to all of Gwen's attacks) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Townwide. Standard Equipment: His staff, Charms of Bezel, many magical books Intelligence: Very High (possesses a very large amount knowledge of magical artifacts and rituals) Weaknesses: He suffers from depression. He'll lose powers should the Charms of Bezel be taken away from him. Also weaker outside his library. Keys: Original Series | Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse | Within his library Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Element Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Metal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Staff Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters